Tamate Box
Overview :The Tamate Box is a container to collect harvested funghi. :To unlock this box, you will need to complete Order+ Under the Sea. Harvesting funghi using this box yields the following prizes: Coral Piece, Empty Bottle, Koban Coin, Mystery Bone, Oban Coin, and Pearl. Description :Gift from the sea castle. :Bonus for ocean funghi. Requirements :To unlock this box, you will need to complete Order+ Under the Sea. :Required ingredients to develop this box: :Required NP to develop this box: Bonus Funghi Undiscovered= :Harvesting the following funghi using this box will yield more points on the prize meter. Hide_f006-00.png|006|link=006 Spiky Hide_f024-00.png|024|link=024 Stewtwo Hide_f032-00.png|032|link=032 Goldie Hide_f034-00.png|034|link=034 Craggy Hide_f035-00.png|035|link=035 Rainbow Hide_f055-00.png|055|link=055 Pengy Hide_f061-00.png|061|link=061 Neo Hide_f070-00.png|070|link=070 Samurai Hide_f078-00.png|078|link=078 Festy Hide_f079-00.png|079|link=079 Jellyfish Hide_f080-00.png|080|link=080 Tidy Hide_f081-00.png|081|link=081 Squiddy Hide_f082-00.png|082|link=082 Drifty Hide_f083-00.png|083|link=083 Anemony Hide_f084-00.png|084|link=084 Weedy Hide_f085-00.png|085|link=085 Seabath Hide_f086-00.png|086|link=086 Manatee Hide_f087-00.png|087|link=087 Coral Hide_f088-00.png|088|link=088 Turtley Hide_f089-00.png|089|link=089 King Squid Hide_f090-00.png|090|link=090 Venus Hide_f091-00.png|091|link=091 Starfish Hide_f093-00.png|093|link=093 Sharky Hide_f097-00.png|097|link=097 Club Hide_f102-00.png|102|link=102 Doctory Hide_f113-00.png|113|link=113 Illumi Hide_f118-00.png|118|link=118 Ornamenty Hide_f119-00.png|119|link=119 Good Luck Hide_f120-00.png|120|link=120 Mini Luck Hide_f124-00.png|124|link=124 Squishy Hide_f130-00.png|130|link=130 Cloudy Hide_f134-00.png|134|link=134 Dragon Hide_f140-00.png|140|link=140 Clowny Hide_f153-00.png|153|link=153 Vermicy Hide_f156-00.png|156|link=156 Puberty Hide_f158-00.png|158|link=158 Cray Hide_f160-00.png|160|link=160 Intelly Hide_f163-00.png|163|link=163 Sea Funghi Hide_f164-00.png|164|link=164 Sluggo Hide_f165-00.png|165|link=165 Crabby Hide_f167-00.png|167|link=167 Yachty Hide_f169-00.png|169|link=169 Caviar Hide_f170-00.png|170|link=170 Ammon Hide_f171-00.png|171|link=171 Lobsty Hide_f172-00.png|172|link=172 Tixdy Hide_f173-00.png|173|link=173 Snappy Hide_f174-00.png|174|link=174 Halibuty Hide_f175-00.png|175|link=175 Coelacanty Hide_f176-00.png|176|link=176 Oarfishy Hide_f182-00.png|182|link=182 Convey Hide_f184-00.png|184|link=184 Surgery Hide_f185-00.png|185|link=185 Weathery Hide_f188-00.png|188|link=188 Handle Hide_f189-00.png|189|link=189 Barnacley Hide_f190-00.png|190|link=190 Seasluggy Hide_f193-00.png|193|link=193 Sprinkley Hide_f196-00.png|196|link=196 Half-Hero Hide_f199-00.png|199|link=199 Micey Hide_f204-00.png|204|link=204 Snowcap Hide_f209-00.png|209|link=209 Darty Hide_f218-00.png|218|link=218 Greety Hide_f223-00.png|223|link=223 Snow Girl Hide_f224-00.png|224|link=224 Morozy Hide_f235-00.png|235|link=235 Eastery Hide_f240-00.png|240|link=240 Clammy Hide_f248-00.png|248|link=248 Naadam Hide_f251-00.png|251|link=251 Fungcula Hide_f253-00.png|253|link=253 Blue Carp Hide_f255-00.png|255|link=255 Goshiki Hide_f261-00.png|261|link=261 B-Day Hide_f265-00.png|265|link=265 Tanky Hide_f266-00.png|266|link=266 Parasoily Hide_f267-00.png|267|link=267 Moray Hide_f268-00.png|268|link=268 Coconutty Hide_f269-00.png|269|link=269 Loggy Hide_f270-00.png|270|link=270 Oystery Hide_f271-00.png|271|link=271 Coraly Hide_f272-00.png|272|link=272 Man-o-Fung Hide_f273-00.png|273|link=273 Beachcomber Hide_f274-00.png|274|link=274 Campy Hide_f279-00.png|279|link=279 Mocha Hide_f283-00.png|283|link=283 Tea Party Hide_f286-00.png|286|link=286 Plushy Hide_f296-00.png|296|link=296 Fuji Hide_f317-00.png|317|link=317 Hero Hide_f318-00.png|318|link=318 Evil Hide_f323-00.png|323|link=323 Trickster Hide_f326-00.png|326|link=326 Cry Baby Hide_f331-00.png|331|link=331 Bottomy Hide_f332-00.png|332|link=332 Orcay Hide_f333-00.png|333|link=333 Submariny Hide_f334-00.png|334|link=334 Sea Horsey Hide_f335-00.png|335|link=335 Otohime |-| Discovered= :Harvesting the following funghi using this box will yield more points on the prize meter. f006-00.png|Spiky|link=006 Spiky f024-00.png|Stewtwo|link=024 Stewtwo f032-00.png|Goldie|link=032 Goldie f034-00.png|Craggy|link=034 Craggy f035-00.png|Rainbow|link=035 Rainbow f055-00.png|Pengy|link=055 Pengy f061-00.png|Neo|link=061 Neo f070-00.png|Samurai|link=070 Samurai f078-00.png|Festy|link=078 Festy f079-00.png|Jellyfish|link=079 Jellyfish f080-00.png|Tidy|link=080 Tidy f081-00.png|Squiddy|link=081 Squiddy f082-00.png|Drifty|link=082 Drifty f083-00.png|Anemony|link=083 Anemony f084-00.png|Weedy|link=084 Weedy f085-00.png|Seabath|link=085 Seabath f086-00.png|Manatee|link=086 Manatee f087-00.png|Coral|link=087 Coral f088-00.png|Turtley|link=088 Turtley f089-00.png|King Squid|link=089 King Squid f090-00.png|Venus|link=090 Venus f091-00.png|Starfish|link=091 Starfish f093-00.png|Sharky|link=093 Sharky f097-00.png|Club|link=097 Club f102-00.png|Doctory|link=102 Doctory f113-00.png|Illumi|link=113 Illumi f118-00.png|Ornamenty|link=118 Ornamenty f119-00.png|Good Luck|link=119 Good Luck f120-00.png|Mini Luck|link=120 Mini Luck f124-00.png|Squishy|link=124 Squishy f130-00.png|Cloudy|link=130 Cloudy f134-00.png|Dragon|link=134 Dragon f140-00.png|Clowny|link=140 Clowny f153-00.png|Vermicy|link=153 Vermicy f156-00.png|Puberty|link=156 Puberty f158-00.png|Cray|link=158 Cray f160-00.png|Intelly|link=160 Intelly f163-00.png|Sea Funghi|link=163 Sea Funghi f164-00.png|Sluggo|link=164 Sluggo f165-00.png|Crabby|link=165 Crabby f167-00.png|Yachty|link=167 Yachty f169-00.png|Caviar|link=169 Caviar f170-00.png|Ammon|link=170 Ammon f171-00.png|Lobsty|link=171 Lobsty f172-00.png|Tixdy|link=172 Tixdy f173-00.png|Snappy|link=173 Snappy f174-00.png|Halibuty|link=174 Halibuty f175-00.png|Coelacanty|link=175 Coelacanty f176-00.png|Oarfishy|link=176 Oarfishy f182-00.png|Convey|link=182 Convey f184-00.png|Surgery|link=184 Surgery f185-00.png|Weathery|link=185 Weathery f188-00.png|Handle|link=188 Handle f189-00.png|Barnacley|link=189 Barnacley f190-00.png|Seasluggy|link=190 Seasluggy f193-00.png|Sprinkley|link=193 Sprinkley f196-00.png|Half-Hero|link=196 Half-Hero f199-00.png|Micey|link=199 Micey f204-00.png|Snowcap|link=204 Snowcap f209-00.png|Darty|link=209 Darty f218-00.png|Greety|link=218 Greety f223-00.png|Snow Girl|link=223 Snow Girl f224-00.png|Morozy|link=224 Morozy f235-00.png|Eastery|link=235 Eastery f240-00.png|Clammy|link=240 Clammy f248-00.png|Naadam|link=248 Naadam f251-00.png|Fungcula|link=251 Fungcula f253-00.png|Blue Carp|link=253 Blue Carp f255-00.png|Goshiki|link=255 Goshiki f261-00.png|B-Day|link=261 B-Day f265-00.png|Tanky|link=265 Tanky f266-00.png|Parasoily|link=266 Parasoily f267-00.png|Moray|link=267 Moray f268-00.png|Coconutty|link=268 Coconutty f269-00.png|Loggy|link=269 Loggy f270-00.png|Oystery|link=270 Oystery f271-00.png|Coraly|link=271 Coraly f272-00.png|Man-o-Fung|link=272 Man-o-Fung f273-00.png|Beachcomber|link=273 Beachcomber f274-00.png|Campy|link=274 Campy f279-00.png|Mocha|link=279 Mocha f283-00.png|Tea Party|link=283 Tea Party f286-00.png|Plushy|link=286 Plushy f296-00.png|Fuji|link=296 Fuji f317-00.png|Hero|link=317 Hero f318-00.png|Evil|link=318 Evil f323-00.png|Trickster|link=323 Trickster f326-00.png|Cry Baby|link=326 Cry Baby f331-00.png|Bottomy|link=331 Bottomy f332-00.png|Orcay|link=332 Orcay f333-00.png|Submariny|link=333 Submariny f334-00.png|Sea Horsey|link=334 Sea Horsey f335-00.png|Otohime|link=335 Otohime Category:Harvest Box